Lovely days
by MihoshiKage
Summary: Random One-shot, Pre-canon fluffs. A One shot of Lelouch and Nunally's peaceful days when they were still young and ignorant. Lots of sibling loves


A/N: Random One-shot, Pre-canon fluffs

Lelouch Vi Brittania had many little sisters. Carine, Euphemia and proabably a few more others he couldnt remember their names or never bothered(or maybe he doesn't have anymore). He had alot more older siblings but that doesn't matter right now because Marianne was currently in her room where he was not allowed to enter but wait anxiously outside. Another little sister, he was told. But this was different and he knew it. It's completely different from his other little sisters(halves) because this little sister will be his. The one that shared his mother's blood, the one that will have similar resemblance with him, the one he knew belonged to him and the one he knew then would change his life forever.

Lelouch Vi Britannia was feeling nervous. The almighty Lelouch Vi Britannia who was always cool and calm was nervous, the servants around him were most amused. A cry startled him and his eyes widened at what that meant. She's here, she's finally here and Lelouch had never felt so overwhelmed. The cries subsided after awhile and the double door to his mother's room was swung open. Two maids ushered him in and when he took sight of his mother gesturing for him, he ran in.

"Lelouch," Marianne cooed affectionately, in her arms cradling his little sister covered in a bundle of towels. She gently parted the towels, revealing the little baby inside "Meet your little sister."

"Nunally." Lelouch beamed proudly, looking in awed at the little life in his mother's arms. "She looks beautiful." Lelouch grinned.

* * *

Growing up, Lelouch vi Britannia never thought much about his other siblings. He wasn't close to most of them and prefered to stay in his room reading or occasionally playing chess with whoever he could (mainly Clovis and Scheneizel). On rare occasion, if Euphemia managed to drag him out to the gardens, he'd play for a short while but tire out quickly. He was never athletic and his stamina wasn't always the best (Something Cornelia would always drill him to improve). But when Nunally Vi Britannia came into his life, his life scheduled completely changed.

It was dawn and Lelouch found himself crawling into his mother's room, settling himself beside the cradle that held his sister. Now that she's all cleaned up and dressed in a pink baby gown with socks and gloves, she looked utterly adorable. Lelouch watched her tiny chest moved up and down as she breathe steadily and sighed, contented. He could watched her for hours.

Nunally Vi Britannia was definitely different, Lelouch concluded. She had this power that made people do things for her(Spoil her to be more exact). A true princess indeed and Lelouch couldn't be more proud. One look from those innocent eyes and occasionally a pout with trembling lips and everyone including Lelouch himself(melted) would be rushing towards her to do her bidding. She neither cry nor fuss alot and she was very talented in gaining people's heart.

Lelouch found most of his toys-consisting of books and chess sets given to her (by himself of course). Who was he to deny her? On top of that, Nunally Vi Britannia had Lelouch reading the books to her most of the time. Now, that was a feat worth applauding because Lelouch Vi Britannia bends to no one.

It took all of Euphemia Li Britannia, with much fussing, bribing, the occasional temper tantrums,sweet talking and sometimes begging to get Lelouch out to the gardens to play but one look from Nunally and Lelouch would be out in no time, weaving flower crowns for the littlest princess. Worst still, Euphemia Li Britannia herself didn't even stand a chance against Nunally to feel envious towards her hogging all of Lelouch's time and found herself doing things for the littlest princess.

What's more amazing was how Cornelia, stern and strict Cornelia Li Britannia would sneak sweets and pastry for Nunally just to make her happy. Schneizel on the other hand would constantly plot tactics and bribes and negotiations just to get Lelouch for himself and Clovis, well, Clovis just loved painting Nunally.

* * *

It was just past midnight when a sweet five years old voice roused Lelouch from his sleep. "Brother?" Nunally peeked from Lelouch's bedroom door.

"Yes, Nunally?" Lelouch sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Nunally wordlessly rushed towards him and clinged on tightly just in time as a loud crackle from the storm outside made itself known. Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle softly as Nunally tightened her grip on him. Nunally, unlike most children, would run to her brother instead of her parents at times like this.

"Hmmm, it's just the storm Nunally." Lelouch gathered his sister up on to his lap and explained but Nunally responded only by burying her face further into his chest.

Lelouch let out a sigh, stroking her hair lovingly before positioning them back on the bed and throwing the blanket over them. As he drifted off to sleep listening to Nunally's steady breathing, Nunally grinned triumphantly and cuddled closer to her beloved brother.

It was often nights Nunally would run to him and each time Lelouch could never deny her. "There could be monsters in my closet!", "Your bed's softer.", "There was some weird sounds coming from mother's room." were common excuses she would use against him, the last one got him blushing furiously and lecturing Nunally never to mention those weird sounds coming from their mother's room (especially when their father visits).

He was about to fall asleep when he heard soft giggles from the body beneath his. Frowning slightly, Lelouch looked down at his sister's grinning face.

"Nunally," Lelouch yanwed tiredly. "go to sleep."

"Hmmm, can't" Nunally squirmed. "too awake!"

Lelouch sighed and sat up. He looked into Nunally's big round eyes staring back at him and smiled. "Shall I read you a book then?"

Nunally's eyes lit up and she gave a delighted squeal before running off to Lelouch's bookshelf. The book Nunally chose was suprisingly not her favorite but Lelouch's. The book doesn't really matter to Nunally, she just loved hearing her brother's voice when he read, the dramatic expressions he made and Nunally would squealed and clapped enthusiastically as Lelouch reached the climax of the story, standing up on the bed and waved his arm out gradiosely.

They collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter near the end of the story but gasped when the large oak door to Lelouch's room slammed open. Nunally dived under the blankets and Lelouch hovered protectively over her.

"I knew I heard something over here." Standing before the two siblings, Cornelia Li Britannia scowled unhappily.

Ah, Lelouch had almost forgotten. Cornelia was the head of security for Aeries Villa, trainning under their mother. Nunally peeked out from the blankets and Lelouch smiled sheepishly.

"Well?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"It's not brother's fault!" Nunally said quickly before Lelouch could start. "There was the thunderstorm" said thunderstorm crashed just outside the window, causing Nunnaly to squeaked but she continued "See, that evil thunderstorm." She huffed, crossing her arms indignantly.

Cornelia and Lelouch burst into laughter and Nunally glared at them. When she realized her glare wasn't working, she pouted and showed them her signature puppy eyes which immediately shut her two siblings up.

Cornelia cleared her throat and went back to her stern personality. "You two should head to bed now, it's way pass your bedtime." She scolded.

Lelouch smirked and leaned over to Nunally, whispering out loud on purpose. "If it's Euphy, she wouldn't be so strict, it's so unfair right Nuna?"

Nunnaly giggled, catching her brother's drift and nodded. "Uh-huh, she's only good to sister Euphy. It's really quite unfair."

Cornelia swiftly threw the nearest pillow at the siblings where Nunally dodged effectively and it hit Lelouch square in the face. "Go back to sleep!" She growled. "Nuna, back to your room."

"Nooo!" Nunally wailed, clinging on to Lelouch desperately. "I'll sleep here!" She announced. "Don't chase me out, the thunderstorm!"

Lelouch chuckled, earning a glare from his elder sister. "Fine, sleep here, I don't care. Just sleep."Cornelia grounded out.

The vi Brittania siblings are evil, especially when they're together, Cornelia Li Brittania concluded. Unlike her sweet little Euphy. Ah, Euphy, how she wished to be cuddling with her now but duty calls.

"Good night dear sister." Lelouch called out as Cornelia turned to leave.

"Good night." Cornelia smiled without looking back.

Maybe they're not that evil or so Cornelia thought.

The next morning, Euphemia Li Britannia came over to visit and was both shocked and amused at the same time for there stood her sister, Cornelia in a pink frilly gown that most likely belonged and rarely worn by Empress Marianne for obvious reasons, clearly flustered, blushing furiously and close to strangling just anyone. Beside her sister were the vi Britannia siblings, rolling on the floor laughing and she had to stiffled her mirth when her sister noticed her.

As to how Cornelia Li Britannia found herself in that predicament? Well, she was just strolling along Aries Villa, doing her routine job of making sure the security in the villa was impeccable when she bumped into her two "favorite" siblings". Nunally had proposed a game and who could deny the precious princess. She had agreed to take a break after breakfast with the permission from Empress Marianne.

They had played a simple game of scrabble and who would have thought Cornelia would lose so badly to the two vi Britannia geniuses. Worst still, Lelouch had suggested they played with bets, to the losers having to do the winners' bidding. Cornelia had agreed since it had sounded interesting and she was quite sure even if she could not beat Lelouch Vi Britannia, the renown prodigy, she could still beat Nunally vi Britannia, right?

Cornelia had stared at the scrabble board for a good 15 minutes then back at her smilling (smirking) faces of her two siblings. She had even snatched the written results from Lelouch and calculated the points twice but to no avail. Escape chances were slim to none when faced with the indomitable Nunally vi Britannia because she knew if it were only Lelouch, she'd used force. Nunally had smiled ever so cutely, tilting her head slightly with her arms behind her back and looking up at her with those eyes that completely overshadowed Lelouch's dark sinister grin and the dreadful pink gown he was holding (Okay, maybe not entirely dreadful since it belonged to Empress Marianne and being able to wear the Empress' dress should be an honour but it's still a DRESS...gown and it's frilly and why the hell is Lelouch looking at me like that, that little devil!)

The vi Britannia siblings are EVIL!

But Euphemia was here now. Sweet, lovely and beautiful Euphy to the rescue!

And when Euphemia opened her mouth, Cornelia grinned ferally, Nunally's eyes lit up and Lelouch paled tremendously. Revenge was sweet.

"Oh the gown looks wonderful sister, I bet it'd look enchanting on Lelouch as well, don't you think so Nunally!"

Nunally nodded in agreement, squealing excitedly as she turned her attention to Lelouch "Oh brother, would you?"

It was quite fascinating watching a flustered Lelouch vi britannia spluterring, face red and backing up from the girls, all the while trying to find an excuse to escape. Cornelia was out from the gown immediately as Nunally and Euphemia caught hold of their brother.

"But Empress Marianne's gown would be too big of a size for our dear Lelouch." Cornelia had said, holding out the gown before Lelouch. Watching in amusement as the boy turned his head towards her with hopeful eyes, pleading.

"Euphy," she had continued, watching Lelouch's eyes widened a fraction, genius as he was, Cornelia assumed he'd already figure out she wasn't going to save his hide. "Why not let him try some of your dresses?" and Lelouch was struggling then, screaming even.

The next few hours spent dressing Lelouch up in Euphemia various dresses she'd left in Aries Villa. When Lelouch was wondering just when this nightmare was going to end, Marianne vi Britannia came in to check on them. Lelouch knew better than to ask his mother for help, especially when his mother was holding up the camera with her eyes glinting mischieviously.

The exciting day ended too quickly for Nunally but Lelouch was glad it was over. He was currently hiding in his room, buried under his blankets and hoping everyone would just leave him alone. Of course, that wouldn't last and he knew it. Just before bedtime, that sweet voice came again, this time two of them.

"Brother!" Nunally came running in, Euphemia not too far behind as they both climbed onto his bed.

"Brother?" Nunally lifted his blanket up slightly after getting no reply from her brother and took a peek.

Lelouch vi Britannia was sulking and Nunally giggled at the sight. Her brother can be so cute sometimes. She glanced over at Euphemia before diving into the blankets and hug her brother tightly, Euphemia did the same on the other side as they both sandwiched Lelouch in the middle, earning an adorable squeaked from their brother.

"Sorry," Nunally mumbled into his back. "we didn't mean to upset you."

Lelouch sighed, smilling, he kissed the two on their foreheads and was rewarded with their giggles. He wasn't really upset but he wasn't entirely happy as well but who could stay mad at the two angelic faces before him.

"Did you two have fun?" Lelouch sat up, patting them on the head.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, but that's the last time I'm wearing dresses!" Lelouch huffed, crossing his arms and glaring sternly at his sisters.

Nunally and Euphemia exchanged glances before they signed their agreement with a handshake with Lelouch.

That night, Cornelia once again burst into Lelouch's room due to the noises past bedtime. The only difference being Cornelia joinning them this time, all because sweet little Euphy was here as well.

Life was peaceful...


End file.
